Six Interesting Lives
by StevieBond
Summary: A collection of one shots in which Shina, Lily, Al, Clea, Lucil and Celica have one thing in common. They are close friends with each other and share an apartment big enough to fit two families. Expect a various amount of topics and random moments that will involve either one, more than one, or all of them. Maybe with even other characters like Arata getting involved.
1. Morning Breakfast

**Well look what we have here, a Death End Re;Quest story. Mine is possibly the first one on here since the game is recently new. This will be a collection of one shot chapters, don't expect them to be very long either. They'll mostly involve several subjects and other stuff that comes in my head at any time.**

**Also, I'll be using the girls avatar names so I don't confuse myself even though I've played all the way to the true end. Finally, since this takes place after the true ending (which was kinda complicated tbh), there will be spoilers ahead, so be warned. With that out of the way, let's begin!**

* * *

Morning Breakfast

Who said that living in an apartment has it's benefits? Well, Shina found the answer to that one when she and the other five of her close friends were rescued and found a new place to call home so they can live together and enjoy the happiness they've each longed for a long time. Now if only thier breakfasts weren't so...odd. Shina had become an early morning bird as was Clea, but she was sleeping on the table. The rest of them hadn't woken up yet, until Lily arrived in the dining room.

"Morning, Lily." Shina said since she was the first one at the kitchen table. "Made your favorite today."

"Oh, thanks Shina." Lily replied as she sat down with her eyes half open. "How I hate Mondays."

"I feel the same, but it's gotta be done." She sat down with two plates of breakfast. "And thanks to Arata, we've been given the chance to catch up with our studies at high school."

"Uggggh, why can't I just do merchant deals in this town?" Clea groaned as she lifted her head up before resting it back down.

"Because we're not in that world anymore."

"Morning!" Al greeted as she rushed to the table. "Anything awesome?!"

"Just the usual breakfast." Shina answered.

"Hard to believe that it's been a week since we moved here." Lily said. "But it's a wonderful feeling."

"Yeah, I guess this is good in some ways." Clea agreed as she raised her head again. "Just wish we didn't have to get up every morning."

"But you girls get to have more time off from high school." Al moaned. "I still have to go the same school, how do you think I feel?"

Shina giggled. "It'll only be for a while, your sixteenth birthday isn't far away."

Al's cheery side instantly came back. "Oh yeah, not long till my birthday!"

"Morning all, what's this about birthdays?" Celica asked as she walked in.

"Just small talk." Shina replied. "Is Lucil still not awake yet?"

Celica sat down with a confused expression. "I think I heard the sound of a chair falling in her room and some grunting, but I must've been hearing things."

Then in a few seconds later, Lucil came out and she looked like she was sleep walking.

"Umm, morning, Lucil?" Lily asked. "Are you awake?"

"I am..." she answered quietly. "...but my eyes don't want to open."

Clea sighed. "I totally feel you."

"Come on girls, we gotta eat before we leave for school." Shina reminded. "It's the most important meal of the day, after all."

"I envy your morning glory, Shina." Lily said. "But it's quite endearing all the same."

"You think?"

But before she could answer, there was the sound of a cereal box falling to the side.

"Al, watch where you're putting that cereal box." Celica said.

"But there's no marshmallows in them!" Al complained.

"That's because this brand doesn't have marshmallows." Clea pointed out. "Unless you meant the sweet bag you had yesterday."

Al's eyes opened wide and gently bonked herself on the head. "Oh yeah, I totally ate them all yesterday!"

"And you didn't think to offer one for any of us?" Lily asked, sadly.

"It's okay, girls, I'll make sure to put that on the shopping list." Shina suggested as she wrote it down on her notebook.

"Yeah, just don't let her eat them all at once like before." Clea said.

With breakfast done, it was time for the girls to leave to start the day.

"So who is in charge of the keys this week?" Celica asked.

"It's me, I have the do the grocery shopping today." Shina answered. "Don't forget your school stuff, Al."

Al whined. "Geez, I already have my bag with me."

"Shina, you're beginning to sound like a mom." Clea remarked. "Are you practicing in advance?"

Shina blushed. "W-wh-what?! N-n-no! I not doing it for any r-reason!"

"Uh huh..." Lucil said quietly. "...let's go."

And with that, they left and for Shina, this was to be the first of many moments that each of them would have either separated or together.

* * *

**What did I say? I told you they weren't gonna be long. There'll be more funny stuff like this to come soon, I assure you. ;)**


	2. Al's Movie Review

**So when I said these chapters will sometimes be short, I do mean very short. Like this one for example. :)**

* * *

Al's Movie Review

"And next up is you, Al." A teacher said as the morning class was underway.

"Oh, me? Why do I gotta do again?" She responded.

The teacher sighed. "Please come to the front of the class and tell us about the last movie you watched, it was part of your assignment, remember?"

"Okay, I've got this!" Al said to herself.

She got up from her chair and rushed to the front of the class.

"Why is she shaking her behind?" One of the pupils asked, whispering.

"She probably think she's a cat girl or whatever those freaky things are called." Another pupil whispered.

"Ahem! Settle down class!" The teacher called. "Okay, Al, whenever your ready."

"Okay!" Al replied before she cleared her throat.

The classroom went quiet as Al's smile faded and showed a serious side which was unlike her.

"Space...the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship enterprise. It's continuing mission, to explore strange new worlds. Seek out new life and new civilization. To boldly go where no cat has gone before!"

"Wow! That sounds so cool!" One of the students said randomly.

"Hold on, Al!" The teacher interrupted. "You were supposed to review a movie. You just quoted a line from a TV show!"

"But I watched it with subtitles on!" Al protested.

The teacher blinked, groaned and face palmed in the space of three seconds. "Well...that's gonna be a fail."

Al went on her knees and waved her arms in the air. "NOOOOOO! MY PRECIOUS!"

* * *

**Yep, just like I said, they'll be either VERY short like this or perhaps even mid to long, just depends on what comes into my head. :)**

**Also, I apologize in advance, cause the chapters to come may result in the girls being OOC, but I'll try to make up with that with comedy.**


	3. Casual Shopping

**We now switch from Al to clothes shopping with Celica and Lily.**

* * *

Casual Shopping

Inside a clothes shop, Lily was on an adventurous quest that would make even a virtual monster blush, she was in need of a new bra.

"Hmmm, this isn't good." Lily hummed in slight disappointment.

"What's the matter?" Celica asked who came along with her for help.

She looked at her. "I'm in need of a new bra, the ones I currently wear don't fit me."

"I see. So why do you need a new bra?"

"Well, I was going through my night time preparations as one usually does, when I noticed that they had grown in size."

Celica titled her head a little in surprise. "By how much?"

"It may only be by one size, but so far, none of these have the size I'm looking for."

"Try looking at the other rack next to that one." Celica suggested, pointing to the other one filled with colorful designs.

Lily sighed and walked over to them, she then pulled out a few that were different from each other.

"Hmm, these look to be my size and the colours are wonderful." Lily said, smiling.

An employee came forward with a calm appearance. "Finding everything okay, ladies?"

"Yeah, we're okay thanks." Celica replied.

"Okay, just let us know if you need help." The employee then walked off.

They girls nodded and Lily went back to choosing bras. "Oh, would you look at how gorgeous this one is."

"Yeah, very lively for a bra." Celica nodded. "Although I think that would suit Al more."

"A good point. By the way, have we decided what to do for her birthday surprise?"

Celica grabbed a few bras to look at. "Shina says that she's working on that."

"Well, isn't this a coincidence." A third voice intervened.

Lily and Celica turned to the left to see a familiar Luden standing near them.

"Isn't that Alice?" Celica asked.

"What are you here for?" Lily added.

"Worry not ladies. I am not here for a confrontation." Alice replied. "In fact, I'm in the same dilemma as I assume you are."

"Really, you're searching for a new bra, too?"

Alice gave off a displeased expression. "Indeed I am, thanks to Nova who boasted about how she was more attractive than I am from the top."

"That's kind of a mean thing to say." Celica said.

"Oh? I thought you knew Nova very well by now."

"Well, we kind of do. So what's you're size?"

Alice giggled. "Normally, I would ask Levin to beat the rudeness out of anyone who questions about my body. But alas, he is not here, so I shall let that slide."

Sweat drops appeared on Lily's and Celica's faces, believing that Alice was smiling evilly on the inside.

"Umm, putting that to one side." Lily said. "Are you looking for any kind of bra in particular?"

"Hmm, one that has a classical design with a frilly feature would be the first choice on my list." Alice replied. "Oh, just like that one you're holding."

"You mean this?" Celica asked as she showed a bra with Alice's descriptions.

She nodded. "That is the one. Mind if you give that one to me?"

"Umm, sure, I wasn't really looking for bras."

"Then could it be undergarments you're looking for?"

Celica blushed all over. "Th-that's not what I meant!"

"Oh my, the colour of your face is as beautiful as red roses on a field."

"Hold on, so when you said you were gonna help shopping for bras..." Lily said.

"It's not what you're thinking!" Celica interrupted. "I was only curious about the bras, I wasn't gonna buy any of them."

"Oh, I see..." Alice replied.

"And as for panties, absolutely not! If I was going to do that, I would need a boyfriend first!"

Alice laughed. "Oh my! How very bold of you."

Celica's face went even redder. "Wait, I mean!"

"It's okay, Celica. I've got a couple of bras I've found already." Lily said. "Just let me find a changing room and see what you think of them."

"Oh, okay..." Celica sighed in relief. "I assume you're gonna do the same?"

"Not exactly, the bra you showed me is the perfect size for me." Alice answered. "So, may I please have that bra?"

Celica gave it to her.

"Hmhmhm, much obliged. Perhaps we'll meet again soon."

"Yeah, maybe." Celica replied. "Also, about what I said."

"Oh, that should of no concern. I do like to gossip, but I will keep this encounter to myself."

"I see...thanks."

Alice waved and walked off to buy the bra whilst Celica went to the changing room and waited outside one of the rooms.

"Are you okay in there, Lily?" She asked.

"I'm fine...just having trouble with the clip in the back." She replied. "But, I'll get it eventually."

"You sure you don't need help?"

"Yes, I am...woah!"

"Hold on, I'll come in!"

Celica rushed in the changing room and by unfortunate timing, slipped on a bra and tripped into Lily who fell on her back.

"Ouch!" Lily moaned. "That hurt!"

"Sorry, Lily!" She replied before realizing where she was. "Uhhh..."

They had somehow ended up in a compromising position, with Celica on top of Lily, both of their faces were now in bright red at the sight.

"Let's not tell Shina about this."

"Agreed!"

* * *

**The idea of bra shopping...I can't remember how this came to light, but it involved a third ****cousin and a crazy knight in Kingston, Jamaica. ;)**


	4. Animal Conversation

**Meanwhile at the villains hideout...uhh, I mean in a high school, something interesting is taking place.**

* * *

Animal Conversation

Today's classroom was running slightly late due to the teacher not yet arriving, but the five girls were in quite a discussion that got other classmates involved.

"So, what's your favorite animal?" Shina asked.

"Huh, why are you asking that?" Clea responded.

"I just wanna know, come on, someone has at least one kind of animal they like."

"Well, I like cats." Lucil said. "They're quiet and very cute, just like me."

Suddenly, a couple of the male students shifted their chairs closer.

"Hey! Get your seats away from her, perverts!" Clea called.

"I'm sure they don't mean any harm." Shina said. "Anyways, I seem to like spiders, cause I hear the female widow eats the male during mating season."

The male students immediately shifted thier chairs far away.

"Wow, they were quick to change their minds." Celica said. "I like horses the most, cause I've always wanted to ride a horse, a noble steed to be more exact."

There were no movement of chairs after hearing her answer.

Celica frowned at them. "Geez, you guys are way too picky!"

"Why are we even in this class anyway?" Lily asked.

"Because it was the only one that had any free spaces." Shina answered. "Arata could only do with what he had after the whole disaster that nearly destroyed this city."

"I thought we agreed to not talk about that to other people." Lucil reminded.

She sighed. "You're right...sorry."

"Anyways, my favorite animal has gotta be a tiger." Clea said. "If I had one, I'd train them to take down anyone that gives us the dirty look."

The male students shivered in horror.

Celica blinked. "I think you're scaring the other classmates."

"My favorite animal is the eagle." Lily said "I dream of sitting on a throne and watch as my eagle soars through the skies around my kingdom."

"Umm Lily, your royal side is coming out." Shina said whilst feeling concerned.

"Oh umm...forgive me, force of habit."

Just then, the classroom door opened.

"Alright class, I'm very sorry I'm late." The teacher said. "I had a run in with a man whose grandmother got run over by a beer truck."

Everyone was in complete silence with eyes wide open.

Shina got the other girls attention. "When this is over, I'm gonna talk with Arata and see if we can switch classes."

* * *

**Yeah, decided to end it there abruptly, cause I didn't wanna drag it on. Also, the line near the end was meant to be another reference.**

**Expect a lot of references that I would consider as brain teasers, let's see if you can find them in the chapters to come. ;)**


	5. It's Just A Card Game, Right?

**Now for a controversial card game, this might be pushing it with the story rating as well. xD**

* * *

It's Just A Card Game, Right?

The six girls were in the dining room with a card game box in the middle as part of Al's birthday who was now sixteen.

"So Clea, what's this card game you have for us?" Shina asked.

"It's something that one of the scout teams got the other day." She answered. "I asked him about it and he allowed me to borrow this for tonight."

Celica hummed. "And what is this card game?"

Clea brought it out as they sat in a circle and showed them the box cover.

**_Cards Against Humanity_**

**_A party game for horrible people._**

The five girls looked on with blinking eyes.

"Umm, a party game for a horrible people." Lucil said. "What are you trying to say?"

"Don't take it literally, that's just the slogan." Clea replied.

"So what is this card game about?" Shina asked.

"Well, you know how often we're shown to be goody two shoes? Well, this is a good chance to act like assholes for fun."

"That doesn't sound very nice. Never would've guessed you would be up for that." Al said.

"Anyways, I played a little of this game and I can tell that this game can get either dark, stupid, suggestive or wild."

Celica hummed. "I would like to see why it can be judged that way."

"I'm quite curious myself." Lily added. "However, the thought of being a horrible person doesn't bode well."

Clea giggled. "Don't worry, this is only a game we'll be playing. And how knows, you might end up liking it."

"Well, if you say so." Lucil sighed.

"Anyways, let me explain how it works. Each of us has to draw ten white cards and whoever is the Card Czar has to draw a black card and read what it says, then everyone else chooses one of their white cards. The aim is to pick whichever card you think would be the funniest and then the Card Czar has to read the black card again with the white cards and the one that wins gets the black card which becomes an awesome point."

"An awesome point?" Shina asked. "Okay, I'm listening."

"Sounds interesting enough." Celica said. "So who shall go first?"

"Why don't I go first just to show you how it's done?" Clea suggested.

The other girls nodded and rearranged thier seating positions so the turn order go in an anti clockwise direction. Clea got out the black and white cards and each of them drew ten white cards. As they did that, Clea witnessed various reactions. Shina's eyes were wide open, Lucil's face grew a little green, Lily turned her head away in disgust, Celica was smirking at hers and Al was beginning to like the idea of her birthday being celebrated like this.

"Umm, are you sure we should be playing this game?" Lily asked.

"Of course." Clea answered. "Besides, nobody reads the small print these days."

"Well, that may be true." Shina sighed. "Alright, let's just bear with it for now and see what happens."

"Now we're talking." Clea drew the first black card that was facing down. "Here we go." She read it. "I'm going on a cleanse this week. Nothing but kale juice and blank."

"Seems quite tame, even though I haven't heard of this kale juice before." Lily said before choosing her card.

"Hmm, this could work." Celica muttered.

"Might as well get rid of this one." Shina added.

Clea gathered the five chosen cards and was ready to read them out with the cards. "Okay, ready. I'm going on a cleanse this week. Nothing but kale juice and blood, toil, tears and sweat."

"Sounds like an unfair marathon." Al said.

"I'm going on a cleanse this week. Nothing but kale juice and a foetus."

Lucil's face went to a slight green colour. "I feel very uncomfortable about that."

"I'm going on a cleanse this week. Nothing but kale juice and 50,000 volts straight to the nipples."

Lily giggled. "Now that would be an interesting turn of events."

"I'm going on a cleanse this week. Nothing but kale juice and perfunctory foreplay."

Celica hummed. "I'm not sure if I want to know what perfunctory means."

"I'm going on a cleanse this week. Nothing but kale juice and an erection that lasts longer than four hours."

"That would only apply to the male body." Shina said.

"Well this was an okay start, but 50,000 volts was the funniest so that one wins." Clea declared. "Who drew that one?"

Celica smiled. "That would be me."

"Good choice, here's an awesome point." She handed the black card over to Celica. "And that's how it's done, girls."

"I see, so it's my turn next, right?" Shina asked.

"Yep, and you gotta have ten white cards for each turn. But since you're the card czar, you gotta pick the black card."

Shina drew the second black card as everyone else got their cards ready. "Daddy, why is mommy crying?"

"Oh yeah, I bet I can beat you all with this." Clea chose her card.

"Hmm, I think this will do." Lucil made her choice.

Shina gathered the cards up as everyone was ready. "Daddy, why is mommy crying?" She drew the first white card. "Mining accidents."

"Meh." Clea dismissed.

"Cybernetic enhancements."

"Is that how they anime fanart?" Celica asked.

"Civilian casualties."

Lily sighed. "Whoever made this game must have been declared insane."

"Oestrogen. What the heck is that?" Shina asked.

"It would be best if I told you about it at a better date." Celica answered.

Shina's eyes opened wide when she saw the last one. "What the?! I can't read this one out!"

"You have to, Shina." Clea said.

Shina sighed. "Running out of semen."

"Ewwww!" Al responded.

"That is disgusting!" Lucid added.

"Ha ha ha, that's the whole point." Clea laughed.

"Well, as gross as it was, the last one wins." Shina declared.

"Ha! Told you I had you all beat, that one's mine." Clea took the black card from her.

Lily felt displeased. "You are quite gross."

"Thanks." Clea replied. "Anyways, you're up next."

Lily sighed as she drew the next black card. "When Pharaoh remained unmoved, Moses brought down a Plague of blank."

"Hmm, this might be good." Shina chose her card.

"I'm not sure if I wanna use this card, but let's see what happens." Lucil said.

Lily gathered up the cards before reading out the black card again. "When Pharaoh remained unmoved, Moses brought down a Plague of Viagra."

Clea laughed. "So he ended up getting hard? Sucks to be him."

Lily shook her head. "When Pharaoh remained unmoved, Moses brought down a Plague of The rhythms of Africa."

"Hehe, now I wanna dance!" Al said.

"When Pharaoh remained unmoved, Moses brought down a Plague of not giving a shit about the Third World."

"Lily, language!" Lucil gasped.

"Don't judge me, it's what it says on the card...ahem! When Pharaoh remained unmoved, Moses brought down a Plague of hormone injections."

Celica raised an eyebrow.

"When Pharaoh remained unmoved, Moses brought down a Plague of not reciprocating oral sex."

"Yeeeeeah, I don't think so." Shina said.

"Personally, I don't see any of these as funny at all, but if it must be done, hormone injections wins."

Al smiled a little. "Oh, that one was mine."

"Wow, well played, birthday girl." Clea praised as Al took the black card from Lily. "Alright, Celica's next."

"Very well." Celica responded before choosing the next black card. "How am I maintaining my relationship status?"

Al was confused. "But you don't have one."

"OHHHHHHHH, SICK BURN!" Clea exclaimed, laughing. "But seriously, just draw your cards already."

Lily chuckled before choosing her card.

Celica didn't seem bothered by Al's comeback, she remained focused on the game, gathering up the chosen cards. "How am I maintaining my relationship status?" She read the first one. "A falcon with a cap on it's head."

"That doesn't make sense." Lucil said.

Shina sighed. "My cards were no good for this one."

Celica continued reading. "Robocop. I guess there's no shame in having fetishes of our own."

"I could've done with not hearing that." Lily said.

"Pretending to care."

"That's kind of sad." Al blinked.

"Cheeky butt sex."

"Hahaha, okay that's good." Clea giggled.

"A mime having a stroke."

Lucil sighed. "There is a sad fact about that one, I hate mimes."

"I assume that one was your card?" Celica asked.

"Yes, I wanted to get rid of that one for a while."

"Well, this was obvious, but cheeky butt sex wins. Whose was that?"

"That was mine." Lily answered before taking the black card. "Much obliged."

"My turn I guess." Lucil said before picking up the next card. "Oh, this one says to pick two."

"Oh yeah, there are some where you gotta use two white cards." Clea replied. "It's not that hard."

"I see." Lucil resumed reading. "When I was tripping on acid, blank turned into blank."

"What is acid?" Lily asked.

"A substance of liquid filled with dangerous chemicals, harmful to human tissue." Shina answered.

"Glad that we asked." Celica muttered before choosing her two cards.

Clea couldn't contain her laughter as she drew her chosen cards.

Lucil gathered up the chosen cards and read them out. "When I was tripping on acid, chivalry turned into penis breath."

"Uhhh, what?" Clea asked.

"When I was tripping on acid, horse meat turned into whipping it out."

"I find myself disturbed at the concept of horse meat being involved." Lily said.

"When I was tripping on acid, anal beads turned into three dicks at the same time."

Clea laughed and Shina joined in as well.

"Oh, that one's gonna be tough to beat." Shina said.

Lucil sighed. "When I was tripping on acid, daddy issues turned into drinking out of the toilet and eating trash."

"Gross." Al muttered.

"When I was tripping on acid, the profoundly handicapped turned into drowning the kids in the bathtub."

"That is positively morbid." Lily said.

"These cards were very wrong. The third pair is the winner, who had these two disgraceful cards?"

"Hehe, me again." Clea answered before getting the black card.

"So I'm the last one in the circle." Al said before picking the next card. "In Wormwood Scrubs, word is you can trade 200 cigarettes for blank."

"Wormwood Scrubs? Never heard of that before." Clea responded.

"Maybe it's a TV show." Celica said, choosing her card.

Al picked up the chosen cards and read them out. "In Wormwood Scrubs, word is you can trade 200 cigarettes for kamikaze pilots."

"I guess where there's smoke, there's fire." Shina said.

"In Wormwood Scrubs, word is you can trade 200 cigarettes for drinking alone."

Lucil hummed. "That's quite sad."

"In Wormwood Scrubs, word is you can trade 200 cigarettes for child abuse."

"Now that's crossing the line!" Lily said.

"In Wormwood Scrubs, word is you can trade 200 cigarettes for world peace."

There was a long silence.

"In Wormwood Scrubs, word is you can trade 200 cigarettes for Darth Vader."

"So you get to have a Star Wars villain, that's kinda cool." Clea said.

Al nodded. "Well, it sounds nice, but I don't think there was anything funny with this one."

"Yeah, this was more like a throwaway round, you get those sometimes."

"Well, I think just because it fits, drinking alone wins."

"Oh, I didn't think mine would be declared the winner." Celica said. "But I'll take it."

Al gave the black card to her.

"So we went around the whole circle, I declare this round over." Clea said.

"That reminds me, how many rounds should we do?" Shina asked.

"Well, I think we should do another four rounds before we go out for the birthday meal tonight."

"You mean we have to go through four more rounds?" Al asked.

"Well yeah, I don't want this game to go waste. Besides, you're enjoying this game, right?"

Al nodded. "I guess so. I think it's time I got more competitive."

"I find myself enjoying this game, I shall continue playing it." Celica said.

"That's more like it."

"I still have my reservations, but I can play it some more." Lucil said.

"So do I, but perhaps in time, I will settle into it and achieve a high score." Lily added.

Shina sighed. "Well, if everyone's still playing, I guess I will too."

"Great, let's take a quick break before we begin the second round." Clea declared.

* * *

**A CAH game on someone's birthday, I can speak from experience cause that happened on one of my birthdays before. :P**


	6. Easy On The Furniture

**A bit of time skip for this interesting event involving another Luden member and Al.**

* * *

Easy On The Furniture

Nova was in a situation she neither expected nor wanted to happen, she was helping out with Al on buying new furniture.

"Oh hey, look!" Al pointed. "They've got one of those chairs that turns into a bed."

"Ugh, why did I even come to this store in the first place?" Nova groaned.

"Because Alice thought you could help us find a new chair for Lucil. Isn't it fun to hang out like this?"

Nova glared at her. "You know, there of plenty of things I could use in this store to hurt you with."

"Haha, you're so funny, Novee."

"It's Nova, you moron!"

"Awww, but I like Novee better." Al whined.

"Ugh, whatever! I'm just grateful that Lucil isn't here with us."

"Because it's a surprise for her, right?"

Nova rolled her eyes. "Yeah...a surprise, let's go with that."

Walking around the store, or rushing in Al's case, they eventually came across a display of designed chairs with old fashion appearances in mind.

"Hey, neko twerp, what do you think of these?" Nova asked.

"Who are you calling a neko, emo?!" Al answered back.

A fuse was ready to ignite in Nova's head. "What was that?! You wanna cat fight?!"

Al however had already moved on to gaze at the chairs. "Oooh, those look old. These are perfect for Lucil!"

"Tch...why couldn't I bring my Switch with me? Stupid Levin who gets to go on it today..."

"Geez, what's up now?"

Nova looked away. "Nothing...so are we gonna buy one of these or what?"

"Well, I think this one with the swirls might be the best chair for Lucil."

"So how are we gonna get this delivered?"

Al smiled at her. "By carrying it on your back?"

Nova frowned. "You gotta be joking, right?"

"Oh wait, I remember. We ask the employee for free delivery if the price is expensive!"

Nova looked at the price tag. "No way! This chair is more expensive than what I get paid for in my allowance!"

Al had a question mark above her head. "You have an allowance?"

"Anyways, are we buying that one?"

"Yeah, this will be nice for Lucil. Now where's our purse?"

Nova showed a purse in her left hand. "I have it, and I totally did not take anything from it."

"You better."

Nova and Al asked an employee and after a purchase with free delivery made, they left the store.

"So about that allowance?" Al asked.

"Don't bother asking." Nova replied. "It's too complicated for even some other loser like Shibi."

"Hehe, that's a cute nickname for Shina!"

Nova suddenly realized and face palmed. "Oh god, now I'm turning into you!"

"Yay! Two Al's for one!"

Nova cringed at the surprise tight hug squeeze. "Someone...just end me now!"

* * *

**I had to change the event of this chapter three times over cause I wasn't sure who to use, but this was what I went with in the end. :)**


	7. Al Stands For Alcohol

**So, here's an idea. What if Al was drunk and how would she behave? Well, I had that in mind and boom, here's a chapter, don't laugh too hard. ;)**

* * *

Al Stands For Alcohol

Clea sighed as she returned from her day of working as a part-time merchant at a shopping mall.

"I'm home, girls." She called. "Uhh, anyone home?"

"It's only just me and Al." Celica replied.

Clea walked into the dining room to see Celica sitting by the table with a cup of tea that had advanced to lukewarm temperature.

"So, what's wrong?" Clea asked.

Celica sighed. "Just wait for it."

"WHY IS IT YOUR WORLD, WAYNE?! IT'S THE REAL WORLD YOU F***ING MORON!" A voice yelled from the living room.

Clea's eyes were wide open. "What the heck?! Did Al just curse?"

"Yes...she did..." Celica replied quietly she drank her tea. "Shina, Lily and Lucil are gonna be back late, could you watch over Al?"

"Why would I wanna do that? And when did this actually happen?"

"Take a look at the cupboards by the sink."

Clea noticed a cupboard door open and there was a bottle that had fallen over, it was empty too.

"Wait a second, is that my liquor?!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, she got your liquor when she thought it was orange juice."

"PONIES CAN'T FLY YOU ASSHOLES! WHAT KIND OF BULLSHIT KID SHOW IS THIS?!" Al yelled from the living room again.

Clea shook her head. "Never in my life did I ever think I would hear Al cursing, she's drunk, isn't she?"

"Well obviously, why else did I give you the look when you walked in?" Celica responded.

Clea blinked. "Yikes...okay, my bad for leaving my liquor there, but I didn't think anyone would touch it since not all of us are old enough to drink."

"And that's the problem, you're the only one old enough to drink, some of us still have a year to go, or three in Al's case."

"WHY DOES THIS ASSHOLE HATE FART JOKES?!" Al yelled once again. "GO GET A VACUUM CLEANER UP YOUR ASS AND SUCK IT OUT!"

"So, can you watch over her, please?" Celica asked. "I need to get out of here for a while before I go insane."

Clea gasped. "Wait? Why me?"

"Cause you having liquor in our apartment isn't my problem. Why do you even drink, if I might ask?"

Clea sighed. "Well how do you think I feel when I have to deal with perverted jerks who are more interested in me than my deals three times a week?"

"You make a good point." Celica got up from the table and walked away.

"Where are you going, exactly?"

"Gonna try my luck near a trendy bar. Don't tell Shina about it though, she'll give us another one of her pointless lectures."

Clea raised an eyebrow. "And I thought you liked being pure and delicate."

"That was just one side of me, I'll be back in a few hours."

"Wait, come back!" Clea exclaimed.

But there was no reply, Celica was already out the door that closed behind her.

Clea sighed and walked to the living room to find Al holding a liquor bottle that was close to being empty, with the TV on that was showing a kids TV channel.

"HOW COME GARGOYLES CAN BE STATUES AND LIVE FOR A THOUSAND YEARS?! ARE THE CARTOON WRITERS ON DRUGS?!" Al yelled at the screen.

"It's okay...just gotta put up with this until she sees me or passes out from being drunk." Clea said to herself before sitting next to her.

Unfortunately for Clea, it was only going to get worse as the time passed by with nothing but kid shows and Al's drunken behavior as company.

"OH MY GOD! MONSTERS ARE DIGITAL?! WHAT ASSHOLE THOUGHT THAT WAS A GOOD IDEA?!" Al yelled as her drunken stupor continued.

* * *

"BEARS LIVE IN THE WOODS! THEY DON'T SING AND CREATE F***ING RAINBOWS!"

* * *

"JAUNE?! CARDIN?! WHAT KIND OF STUPID NAMES ARE THOSE?! I HOPE THEY GET BLASTED INTO THE VACUUM OF SPACE!"

* * *

"YOU DON'T F***ING CHANGE GREEN BY WEARING A MASK. WHY ARE THEY FUNDING THIS BULLSHIT?!"

* * *

"COME UP WITH MORE CREATIVE NAMES, DINOSAUR TRAIN! MR. CONDUCTOR IS A TWO FOOT TALL STORYTELLER AT SHINING TIME STATION, NOT A F***ING PTERODACTYL!"

* * *

"MONSTERS DON'T LIVE IN TRASH CANS! COME ON STUPID PUPPETS, GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER!"

* * *

"DOGS DON'T GO TO HEAVEN! THEY GO TO THE UNDERWORLD AND I'M GONNA SEND YOU THERE!"

That alone was what encouraged Al to jump to the TV screen and point at the dog on screen.

Meanwhile, Clea's appearance had become the worst for wear, the colour from her face had almost drained and her hair had lost its style somewhat. Her face had an expression like she was about to go insane herself. Suddenly, she heard a door open and close with a loud thud. She got up and left the living room.

"Wooohoooo, I'm hoooome!" Celica called, slightly drunk.

"Oh thank god you're back!" Clea replied as she hugged her tightly.

Celica was taken back by her sudden hug. "Ooooh my! I loooove yoooou toooooo, pretty girl!"

Clea sniffed and pulled away. "Oh geez, did you really sneak into that bar?"

"I only had j-just the one...I swear I...I didn't...didn't steal that bottle from the other guy who...asked me out."

Clea frowned. "Oh god...tell me you didn't..."

Celica threw her arms in the air. "AND THEN WE MADE OUT IN THE ALLEYWAAAAAAAAY!"

"Umm...wow, so much for your purity." Clea folded her arms. "Well, unless it was just a one night stand, congrats, I guess?"

"SHELICA!" Al called from the living room. "COULD YOU COME IN HERE AND TELL THIS KASHOU GUY IS AN ASSHOLE?!"

Celica stumbled near the living room. "Isssss it the one where he openssssss a bakery and getssss six nekossss for the price of onnnnnne?"

Clea's face was blank and declared. "I'm going to hibernate...wake me up when it's Summer time, will you!"

"But it's alweady Juwy!" Celica slurred.

Clea groaned as she went into her room. "Hence, why I said Summer time!"

* * *

**And done, along with the many references I'm sure some of you will be able to find.**

**Also, don't worry, Clea will get payback in a future chapter. I'll have you know that I'm not that cruel. ;)**


	8. What Is Love?

**A bit of the aftermath from the last chapter as well as a discussion about relationships.**

* * *

What Is Love?

It was the weekend and the girls were at the dining table, going over what happened last night despite Clea trying and failing to keep it a secret.

"Owwww...my head." Al whined as she had a bag of ice on the side of her right head.

"Mine feels like it went through a stable filled with four horsemen." Celica added as she drank her morning tea.

"Hmhm, that's what you get for stealing my liquor, Al." Clea smirked. "Maybe next time you should make sure to read the label before drinking."

"Maybe we need to learn about asking first before doing something." Shina said. "And why did you go out to a bar, Celica?"

"Can you blame me? I didn't want to hear Al going on like a raging drunk all night." She replied. "How did you figure that out, anyway?"

"Cause you were still in the house when Al was drunk. I do my best to keep tabs on all of you whenever I can after all."

"Does that mean we have security cameras in our rooms?" Lucil asked.

Shina blushed. "Uh no, that's not what I meant."

"But still, I can't believe it happened to our youngest member." Lily said. "However, at least no one got hurt."

"Owwww!" Al whined again.

"Okay, no one got hurt...much."

"Well, the important thing is that you learnt your lesson, right Al?" Shina asked.

Al nodded. "Yeah, I swear I won't touch a bottle of orange liquor again."

Clea was tempted to correct her, but Shina waved her hand at her, thinking it was better to drop it.

"Anyways, I was quite surprised to hear about this one night stand with a man." Lily said.

"Me too, what was he like?" Lucil asked.

"Umm, he had spiky black hair, dressed up in a suit and said that he enjoys pointing at people in court." Celica answered.

"So he works as a lawyer, sounds amazing." Shina said. "So when will you see him again?"

"Never, I hope..."

"Ouch..."

"If we're going to talk about relationships, maybe we should talk about love." Lucil said.

"Why would we do that?" Clea asked.

"Well, if you think about it, we did save the world from IRIS." Lily said. "But we don't quite have much to show for it."

"Yeah, that's true." Al agreed. "People should be having fun with us."

Clea nodded. "I will agree too, the guys should be falling at our feet and begging to date us."

"I don't think we need to go that far." Shina said. "Besides, having this apartment with you girls is more than enough for me."

Clea smirked. "I bet you're just saying that because you have Arata."

Shina blushed. "What?! N-n-no, I don't...have him. He's not an object!"

"So, you're not denying it?" Lily asked.

"N-no! I'm not saying that either!"

"Maybe we shouldn't tease Shina about this." Celica said. "So about this love talk. I guess we could say what we each look for in a guy."

"Yeah, that sounds better actually." Clea agreed. "Since you have experience, what do you look for in a guy?"

Celica glared at her before calming down. "Well, it has to be a guy who respects my interests and isn't afraid to tell me how he feels about me."

"Oh oh oh! Me next!" Al said. "The guy has to be smiling, happy and knows how to have fun like me!"

"That answer is quite you indeed." Lily commented. "For me, it has to be a man who is willing to be patient with me when it comes to love."

"Well for me, my guy would have to be kind, caring, supportive and someone I can completely trust." Shina said.

"You basically just explained Arata in a nutshell." Clea teased.

Shina's face went red again whilst looking away.

"My ideal guy has to be very gentle with me and give me hugs whenever I need him." Lucil said. "And that he will always be at my side."

"Sounds like the kind of guy you would go for." Clea said. "Well, for me, it's someone whose an expert in merchant stuff as well as being strong...he also has to be good in bed too."

"I don't think we needed to hear that last part." Celica replied.

"So we all have various interests in what we're looking for." Shina said as the redness from her face faded. "That's kinda nice to know, makes us feel closer to each other."

"At least none of us are like the Ludens." Lucil said. "Did you hear what Nova and Alice look for in a guy?"

"Oh, this is gonna sound revolting." Clea sighed.

"Alice says that she wants a gentleman who can make tea. I asked her what about Levin, she went silent after that."

"I guess she has no interest in him, period." Celica said.

"As for Nova, she looks for a guy who watches her sleep through a window."

"That sounds way too creepy!" Al exclaimed.

"It does, the fact that anyone can watch her sleep isn't safe, so why does it happen?" Shina asked.

"Because her milkshake brings all the boys to the yard?" Clea answered.

"I don't think that's it." Lily answered. "Could it be part of a trap she sets up that involves extreme torture with blood, sweat and tears?"

Everyone looked at her with eyes wide open.

"Wow, I never took you for a sadist." Shina said.

Lily's face paled a little. "It was just an idea, and besides, that's Nova's responsibility."

"Well, you're not wrong about that." Clea nodded. "So anyways, since it's the weekend, what shall we do today?"

"How about we have lunch out today?" Shina suggested. "There's a pizzeria that opened up yesterday which has animatronics inside."

"Wow, sounds so cool!" Al replied before rubbing her head. "Owww...I mean, let's go after I'm better."

"Yeah, we should give Al some time before she can come out with us." Clea said. "As for you, Celica."

"If you're wondering how I'm back to normal, it's cause I was telling the truth." Celica folded her arms. "I only had one bottle."

"Anyways, let's have a rest for a moment and then we'll go out by lunch time." Shina declared.

The other girls agreed and left the dining room to do thier own thing.

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard and damn right, it's better than yours." Clea said to herself as she went into her room and started dancing, awfully. "I can teach you, but I have to charge!"

She prays that no one ever finds her dancing in her room forever.

* * *

**Personal relationships...learning that at college was a big struggle for me. (T_T)**


	9. Detention For A Trio

**It's back at school once more and some of the girls are in detention...but first...**

* * *

Detention For A Trio

Al was in trouble and it was something that was on it's way to happening. She had been quiet in the principles office for some time with the principle looking at her.

"Well Al, do you know why you are in this office with me right now?" He asked with a glum expression.

"Umm, is it because I kicked butt with the teacher's son in an RPG game where his avatar took an arrow to the knee?" She responded.

The principle shook his head. "You're not in a position to make jokes."

"But it's true! I beat him three times and told him that if he wasn't down with that, he should suck it!"

"As I'm sure you are aware, Al." He spoke in a disappointing tone. "We have a policy that follows a strict dress code, but we expect students to also follow the basic procedure of wearing subtitle clothing...which is what you have failed on today."

"Ohhh, it's because I forgot to bring my skirt."

"Yes, that is the sole reason why you are here today."

Al then brought out a cereal box named 'Lucky Charms' and opened it up. "Here, how about you have some and we can make this go away?"

The principle sighed before looking into the box and raised an eyebrow at her. "You already took out the sweets, didn't you?"

Al laughed nervously. "Maybe Chocola and Vanilla can help...sweeten the deal?"

* * *

Unfortunately for Al, it backfired in extraordinary fashion, she was then sent to the classroom where the detention would take place, when she got in, there were gasps.

"Huh? Is that you, Al?" Clea asked when she saw who walked in.

"Hey Clea, what are you doing here?" Al responded as she sat down next to her.

"Oh me, I had a run in with a student who ripped me off, so I ended up giving him a...makeover as the principle said it."

Al gasped. "You mean you put lipstick on him?"

"Nope, it's another way of saying that I kicked him in the eye. I could've kicked him in the ass, but that was too old-fashioned for me."

"But why the face?"

She sighed. "Well, as the old saying goes. If someone gives you the stink eye, kick it as hard as you can."

"That doesn't sound nice."

Clea then looked at Al. "Oh god, don't tell me..."

"Yeah, I left the house with no skirt on...don't blame me, I was in a rush."

"That's because you stayed up all night playing that recent MMO game while the rest of us were trying to sleep."

"Well, I can't help it if I like MMOs more than you do."

Suddenly, the door opened and in came another girl which they didn't expect to see.

"Oh, Clea and Al?" Lily asked as she sat with them. "Why are you two in detention?"

"I went without pants...hehe." Al laughed nervously.

"I kicked a student in the eye." Clea added. "So what about you, Lily?"

"Yeah, I'm surprised to see you here."

Lily sighed. "I've learnt that it's never a good idea to treat another student as a slave for a kingdom, which is this school."

"At least it didn't involve seduction, like Celica is able to do when no one's looking." Clea said.

"Awww, how is she able to get away with it?" Al asked.

"Maybe we should ask her next time." Lily pondered. "But putting that aside, I did warn you to go to bed early last night."

"Awww, but I didn't wanna die in an MMO game, there's no way I'm taking a fatal bullet!"

"Alright you three, it's time for your detention lecture." A teacher said as they walked in. "Make sure to listen well in regards to school regulations."

"Ugh...this is gonna blow hard." Clea moaned.

"That's another ten minutes for you Clea. Alright, let's begin..."

Clea pouted away and when the teacher wasn't looking, she flipped the bird.

"Pffft..." Al giggled, trying not to laugh.

Lily laughed a little as well.

It seemed that despite the events taking place, they were still able to lighten up the mood with each other.

* * *

**Thankfully, I have NEVER been in detention, so I'm one of the lucky ones for sure. :)**


	10. Unwanted Movie Quotes

**Get ready for some movie quotes, can you find them all and work out which film they're from? ;)**

* * *

Unwanted Movie Quotes

Today, there was an odd moment going on in the apartment.

"You gotta ask yourself one question. Do you feel lucky, punk?!" Al asked in a poorly attempted man's voice.

"Huh, what are you going on about?" Shina responded.

Al used her fingers as guns. "Well...do ya?"

"Al's been quoting movie lines all day." Clea explained. "All because she wanted to movie binge like Lucil."

Shina hummed. "So last night, when I heard someone walking across the rooms."

Clea nodded. "Yep, that was her."

"Reach for the skies!" Al exclaimed before she rushed away. "To infinity and beyond!"

Lily was almost caught in the rush. "Ah! Do watch where you're going, Al."

"Oops, sorry...oh...you owe me for one jelly doughnut!"

"A jelly doughnut? What on earth are you speaking about?"

"She's quoting lines from movies." Shina answered. "Sorry about that."

"Putting that aside, isn't it time for our Sunday shopping?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, it's my turn today and you're coming with me, if you want."

Lily smiled. "Of course, we can go right away."

"Right...Clea, make sure Al doesn't go overboard."

Clea shook her head. "Sorry, but I have to go as well, my merchant stock isn't gonna sell itself."

"Drink your prune juice!" Al exclaimed from another room.

"Umm...well, in that case, I hope Celica and Lucil can keep an eye on her." Shina said.

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Clea assured. "Anyways, I'll be back later."

Clea left the apartment, along with Shina and Lily.

"What's with all the racket?" Celica asked as she left her room. "Are you running around again?"

Al pointed at her. "Here's looking at you, kid!"

Celica was wide awake after that. "Kid? What are you talking about?"

"I'm going to make you an offer you can't refuse!"

"Umm, are you okay today?"

Al laughed. "What we've got here is failure to communicate!"

Celica sighed. "I'm just gonna make late breakfast, please don't get in the way."

"Awww, but I just wanted to make everyone happy." Al whined. "There's nothing wrong in saying a line from a movie."

"Oh, is that what you're doing? You've got all the time in the world to do that. After all, tomorrow is another day."

Al gasped. "Oooh, good one, I never knew you watched that film!"

Celica frowned. "If you knew about the movies I had to see when I was younger, you would know how I feel."

Just then, Lucil came out of her room. "Morning...do we have any wire hangers I can borrow?"

"No wire hangers, ever!" Al responded.

Lucil blinked. "What?"

"I think Al has watched too many movies since last night." Celica said. "Looks like the others have already gone, guess we'll have to look out for Al ourselves."

"Wouldn't it be better to just take her out somewhere that will get the movies out of her head?" Lucil suggested.

"Actually...that's not a bad idea. We have the Monday off school today, so let's go out. Come on Al, we're taking you somewhere nice."

"Hehe, go ahead, make my day." Al said happily.

Lucil sighed. "Fasten your seat belts. It's going to be a bumpy night."

"Huh? You watch those kinds of movies, too?" Celica asked in shock.

Lucil frowned. "Don't judge me..."

* * *

**Yeah, my creative juices were not flowing for this one. But I'll get them back after the weekend...well, try to at least. xD**

**If you got nearly all of the movies quotes, then congrats, you're as much of a movie watcher as I am. :D**


	11. One Unlucky Luden

**News just in! Shina is no longer allowed in one of the nightclubs...and her dancing is the cause!**

* * *

One Unlucky Luden

"Ugh, what a disgrace!" Lily complained as the girls were forced to leave a nightclub they were attending.

"I can't believe they asked us to leave because of my dancing." Shina said, angrily.

"That's discrimination against dancing!" Al exclaimed. "I'm gonna take their balls away!"

"Umm Al, I think you need a lesson on phrasing." Clea said. "Anyways, it's their loss, we'll just go somewhere else."

"Pardon me, but it seems you are in a bit of a dilemma." A slightly familiar male voice intervened.

The girls turned to notice that it was the Ludens, all three of them were present.

"Why good evening, girls." Alice greeted. "Is there a problem?"

"Let me guess, you got kicked out, right?" Nova asked.

"How do you know?" Celica responded.

Nova clicked her tongue.

"Nova tried to 'score a free drink' by making out with one of the employees behind the bar." Levin explained. "Suffice to say that it backfired on her."

"What the hell, asshole?!" Nova exclaimed. "Don't tell them that!"

"Why not, the girls here could use some comforting." Alice winked.

Nova groaned. "At my expense?!"

"Let's put that aside for now." Shina said. "So, do you know anywhere else we can go?"

"There's a wonderful view of the shoreline near a cliff-side." Alice said. "Perhaps we can walk over there to calm our minds down."

Al looked down. "That doesn't sound like fun."

"There is a festival going on over there as well, I highly recommend it."

"A festival, huh?" Clea asked.

"We were on our way to opening it." Levin said. "If we leave now, we will have five minutes to spare before it opens."

"Wait, does that mean you're in charge of the festival?" Lily asked.

"Duh, obviously." Nova replied.

"Well, rudeness aside, let's go girls." Shina said.

The other girls nodded and they walked with the Ludens, taking a path that went up a small hill with the view of the shoreline. The sun was beginning to go down and the night sky was rolling in, the group were halfway to where the festival was at the top of the hill, they walked past a wooden fence before stopping to take a breather.

"You know, it feels wonderful to be spending time together like this." Alice said.

"Indeed, it is as if luck is on our side once again." Levin added.

"Luck? You still believe in that crap?" Nova asked.

"Well why not, we are Ludens and we never suffer from bad luck."

"Really, you don't get bad luck at all?" Clea asked.

Levin sighed as he laid backwards on the wooden fence that didn't quite seem secure. "Did you not hear our words, Ludens do not suffer from bad luck!"

*CRACK*

But just as luck would have it, the whole part of the fence broke away from the hinges, causing him to lose his balance.

"AH!" Everyone gasped in unison.

"What?!" Levin exclaimed before he fell backwards. "IMPOSSIBLLLLLLLLLLLE!"

*SPLASH*

Everyone rushed to the edge, only to see a splash in the water where Levin fell in.

"Oh my, I suppose even the Ludens can become victims of bad luck." Alice said.

"Hahahaha, what a dumbass!" Nova laughed.

"Umm, should we go and help him?" Shina asked.

"Worry not, he will find his way back to us eventually." Alice assured. "Let us continue on to the festival."

The girls were unsure but they agreed and carried on walking onwards, whilst leaving a prone Levin floating in the water.

* * *

When the group finally arrived at the top, there was a crowd waiting at the entrance, Alice and Nova took this as their queue to open the festival.

"Why greeting to all of you ladies and gentleman." Alice announced as she stood by the entrance gate. "Thank you all for coming."

"Hope you appreciate what we have in store, because it's open right now!" Nova added as she kicked the lock off the gate.

"I had the key with me, Nova. There was no need to use violence."

Nova shrugged. "Whatever, my way is better."

The doors opened and the crowd walked in as the festival got underway.

"Well don't just stand there gawking, are you gonna come in or what?" Nova asked.

"Her attitude's not changing anytime soon, is it?" Celica asked.

"You think?" Clea sighed. "Let's just go in and see what's on."

"Yay! I love festivals!" Al said happily as she rushed in.

"Al, please wait for us!" Lily called as she went after her.

The rest of them went in with Shina having a big smile on her face, it was strange at times, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**Poor Levin, karma just came and bit him hard...yet I don't feel sorry for him. xD**


	12. Shina's First Kiss

**Now it's time for Arata to have a moment in the story and for a bit of shipping too. ;)**

* * *

Shina's First Kiss

It was on one calm night, a plan was taking place and the ones involved were five girls who were aware of Shina's crush on Arata. Neither of them had yet to have a date where nothing would go wrong, since there was always the possibility that it would. But this time, things would be different and the girls were going to make sure it goes right from start to finish.

"Alright, is everything ready?" Clea asked.

"I've got the CD player here." Celica answered. "The one with the Disney songs you asked for."

"Good, is it the karaoke version?"

"Yes, the one we're looking for is on the CD." Lily said. "I've practiced my lines for this moment."

"So have I." Lucil nodded. "We'll be a wonderful duet."

"I actually can't wait to hear you both sing." Celica said. "So how is this gonna work out again?"

"Well, I asked Shina and Arata to come to this park at night. I also made sure that the speakers are conveniently hidden throughout the park." Clea explained. "Once they enter the park together, Shina will ask for Arata to hold his hand and that's when the music will start, so make sure to be on standby."

Lily and Lucil nodded.

"Also, I have this walkie talkie so that Al can let me know when they arrive. We'll just hide in here throughout the date, they won't even see us here."

*KZZZT*

"Al to Clea! They're coming! Over!" Al spoke.

*KZZZT*

"Clea here!" She responded. "Good, keep out of sight and don't make a sound."

*KZZZT*

"Got it! I'll be a quiet as a stray cat looking for the last piece of the pie!"

*KZZZT*

The other girls blinked, but shook Al's random moment out of their minds.

"Alright girls, it's showtime." Clea smirked as she connected the speaker output cable to the back of the CD player.

_*BGM: Nancy Adams - Love*_

A beautiful and melodic music started playing throughout the whole park and it didn't go unnoticed by the two people walking along the pathway.

"Huh? Wait, where is that music coming from?" Arata asked.

"I don't know, but it sounds beautiful." Shina replied. "Say...do you umm...wanna hold my hand?"

Arata stood back a little. "What? You want us to hold hands?"

Shina smiled at him, blushing all the while.

"Okay, sure..." Arata nodded.

Once they were holding hands, they blushed and continued walking slowly around the park.

The melodic music was settling in and Lily and Lucil cleared their throats and Lily started to sing.

_It seems like only yesterday_  
_You were just a child at play_  
_Now you're all grown up inside of me_  
_Oh how fast those moments flee_

Lily smiled at Lucil who sang beautifully in the eyes of the girls, now it was Lucil's turn for the next part.

_Once we watched a lazy world go by_  
_Now the days seem to fly_  
_Life is brief, but when it's gone_  
_Love goes on, and on, and on_

"This is so beautiful...I love it so much." Shina said.

"Yeah, even this is starting to get to me." Arata replied who was red in the face. "Why is this happening anyway?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm not going to complain." Shina then blushed. "Say, mind if we sit down on this bench together?"

Arata rubbed his head. "Okay, we can...sit close if you want."

"Y-yeah, sure..."

_Love will live_  
_Love will last_  
_Love goes on, and on, and on_

The two sat on the bench close to each other whilst the music continued playing. There was one section to go and Lily and Lucil got ready to go for it.

_Once we watched a lazy world go by_

Arata looked at Shina and she looked back at him, the nerves were increasing with each level.

_Now the days seem to fly_

Shina looked into his eyes and held his hands before putting her arms around him.

_Life is brief, but when it's gone_

Arata was taken back, but he chose to let his guard down and hugged back, looking into her eyes in return.

_Love goes on, and on_

The mood and the feel of the song was too much to resist for both of them. Before they knew it, they laid thier lips on each others, sealing in their first kiss.

_Love goes on, and on_

And when the song ended, the music died down and the atmosphere was calm once more, but the kiss still kept going.

"Hell yeah, girls we did it!" Clea said quietly. "Mission accomplished!"

"Thank goodness." Lucil sighed in relief. "That was scary."

"I've never been so nervous for a long time." Lily said. "But I'm so glad for Shina."

"Yeah, same here." Celica added. "Maybe we should go before they eventually do find us."

"Agreed, I'll get Al to help me with clearing up after they leave." Clea said. "Can't have my speakers being stolen."

Back at the bench, Shina and Arata had finished their kiss and their faces were redder than ever before.

"Umm, did we just...kiss?" Shina asked.

"Yeah, we definitely did..." Arata answered. "Was it...okay?"

"Okay? It was much more than that. It was amazing!"

Arata looked away in shyness. "Oh...I see...umm. I guess this makes us a couple or something?"

"Yeah, but I won't question how it happened." Shina smiled. "I was always so nervous about how you would feel if we kissed."

"Really? I wasn't sure what was going on, but I liked it...want me to walk you home?"

Shina blushed. "Are you sure? Could we have...another kiss?"

Arata was taken back by her question, but he nodded, smiling back at her. "As many as you want."

Sealing in another kiss, there was nothing else that mattered. Not even the sneaking movements by the girls was enough to distract them.

* * *

**Yeah, I totally borrowed this idea, because I like the thought of Shina and Arata having their first kiss with a Disney song playing throughout. :P**


	13. Random Moments

**And now for some random stuff which has two obvious references that I just had to put in. ;)**

* * *

Random Moments

The battle between the two beauties was almost at an end.

"It's over, my rival!" Celica declared. "With this last strike, I will end you here and now!"

"Nooooo!" Shina whined. "I still have...so much to live for!"

"Meet your maker! Hiiiiiyah!"

"ARGH!"

_'Game over...Player One...Wins!'_

"No way...I lost that one?" Shina asked as she put the controller down.

"Hmhm, so close and so far." Celica replied she put hers down as well. "Guess Al's choice to get a Switch for our apartment was a great idea."

"Yeah, this game was really good. Although correct me if I'm wrong, but Al won this as part of a competition prize, right?"

Celica nodded. "Yeah, she took part in a dance contest at her school and she won...somehow."

"Hmm, I wonder where she is right now."

* * *

Al was in town and was looking forward to getting an ice cream from the vendor near the shopping mall.

"I want an ice cream!" She declared happily.

"What's the magic word?" The ice cream vendor responded.

Al's eyes suddenly glowed yellow and a green flame appeared around her. "SUCIMAERCECI SUCIEME!"

Suddenly, the vendor turned into an ice cream and Al grabbed it with a hand, just before it hit the ground.

"Wow...it really worked." She said. "Actually, I'll have an ice lolly instead...maybe chocolate."

That was the first of many crazy moments witnessed on this day, but not the last.

"Wait, where did Clea go?" AL asked to no one in particular.

* * *

"Come on, babe!" A customer whined. "Can't your lower the price a little, I'm not made of money."

"Sorry, but I didn't get to where I am by being cheap." Clea replied. "That's my final offer or you can you forget it."

"Tch, can't believe you won't let me have that muffin plushies for less than you're selling." The customer sighed. "What time is it anyway?"

"IT'S MUFFIN TIME!" The muffin plushie yelled.

"Actually, it's 12:30." Clea corrected.

"SOMEBODY KILL ME!"

The customer blinked in horror. "You know what...that muffin plushie...I don't need it. Bye!" He then ran away as fast as his legs could carry him.

Clea sighed. "There goes another potential deal. I should've given this to Lily before I got here, where is she right now?"

* * *

"Goodness me, I never thought waiting in line would be this frustrating." Lily said as she tapped her foot near the checkout at a music store. "Why is it the employees here are on short supply?"

"Hey come on, give me a chance at least." An employee replied as he stood behind the cashier desk.

"Hmm, this young man has black hair and wears glasses. And I thought I saw a black cat looking through the window, but I must be seeing things." She muttered before looking at him. "Oh, don't mind me, it's just this that I'm wanting to buy."

The guy nodded and the purchase was made before Lily left the store with an audio CD she bought.

"Alright, I should have the entire collection of Love Songs that Shina has been looking for. Now to travel back home and hide it away so it can be a surprise."

"Oh, hi there, Lily." A voice greeted.

"Hm?" She looked to her left to see one of Arata's friends. "Oh, hello there Sumika, what brings you here today?"

"Just a little errand for Rin's sake. What about you?"

"Well, I just bought an audio CD for Shina, she has been looking for a collection of love songs now that she has her first love."

Sumika smiled. "I see, looks like Arata finally made the move. I'm happy for him."

"I believe that we all are. Although I cannot help but feel somewhat jealous that Shina has found love, but the rest of us have yet to do so."

"I know that feeling, but you shouldn't rush it. You should let it take it's time. Before you know it, you'll have someone to love too."

"Hmm, I believe you're quite right. Now then, I must be going back home, you take care, alright?"

Sumika nodded. "Sure, you too."

Lily smiled and left the shopping mall.

"Shina, you are a lucky girl..." She sighed. "...good thing I didn't have those kinds of feelings or this could've gotten really awkward."

* * *

"Ah...ACHOO!" Shina covered her mouth as she sneezed.

"Are you catching a cold?" Celica asked.

"No, I think someone was just talking about me."

"Wow, that's really creepy."

Shina wiped her face with a tissue. "It's okay, it happens sometimes. Anyways, shall we play another game?"

"Sure, how about this one with the sport games on it?"

"Okay! Let's have more fun until the girls came back home!"

Celica got the console starting up again and resumed with thier gaming.

* * *

**Yeah, this one was kind of a filler chapter of sorts, which means that it'll time to wrap up this story soon.**


	14. Pillow Talk For The Future

**I've decided that this will be the last chapter of this one-shot collection. I feel that it's time for me to get on with other stories I have planned.**

* * *

Pillow Talk For The Future

Resting on the bed were two people that had recently started going out, thier date from before had turned out to be a success.

"You know, Arata." Shina said.

"What is it?" Arata responded.

Shina shifted closer to him, the mood felt right for her whilst Arata thought something else was up.

"I feel happy...for so many reasons."

Arata looked at her. "What are those reasons?"

"I have everything I've always wanted. I have a wonderful home, well, more like an apartment."

Arata nodded, choosing to remain silent.

"I have five amazing friends who live here with me." Shina wrapped her arms around his left arm. "And finally..."

"Finally?"

She looked into his eyes. "I have you."

"In what way?"

"Oh come on, you should know about this by now. We even shared our first kiss a few days ago."

"Oh right...sorry, I guess it hasn't hit me yet."

She nodded. "It's okay, this is kind of new to me as well, although I seem more smart about it than you."

Arata frowned. "Hey, give me a break."

She giggled. "Sorry, I just can't resist teasing you on things you should know about. But I prefer it to be this way when I think about it."

"You prefer me to be dense?"

"No, not that." She shook her head. "I mean, I love it when you're willing to learn about love and share it with me."

"Oh, I get it now. Say Shina...am I really the one you want?"

Shina didn't answer with words, she instead hugged him closer and pecked his cheek.

"Of course you are...I love you, Arata."

Arata blushed a little, although he tried very hard not to show it.

"And I...I love you too, Shina..."

Shina smiled happily. "See, that wasn't so difficult, right?"

Arata plucked up his courage and turned to his side before hugging her back.

"Ah!" Shina gasped.

"Surprise..." Arata then pecked her on the lips as a return for the peck he got earlier.

"Arata..." Shina sighed as she blushed in bright red. "...thanks."

"You're welcome I guess..." He replied, smiling at her.

"I hope we can stay together like this...you and me, together."

"Well, we would need to have our own place, and don't forget, I still have my work to do."

Shina nodded. "Yeah, I know that. Since I work there too these days."

"Then we have all the time in the world to do stuff like this."

"In that case...might if we have a slow dance to some music?"

The two of them got off her bed and whilst Shina turned on the CD player and music started playing, Arata had one last question.

"Say, Shina...do you love me that much?"

Shina put her arms around him as they started to move slowly in rhythm.

"I do, Arata. After what we've gone through, I love you so much."

"Alright...then I love you too, Shina...a heck of a lot."

She giggled as they continued to dance slowly and in love.

This was the life she alwasy wanted, a dream that had come true, a moment that she wanted to make it last forever.

No matter what the future holds for her or for anyone she knew and love...Shina was happy.

_Story Ending Theme:_

_Peter Cetera - Do You Love Me that Much?_

THE END

* * *

**And we are done, feels nice to end it on a wholesome note with all the good feelings we can enjoy in life. :)**

**Hope you folks enjoyed what I brought to this franchise, I might do another one someday. Follow me if you want to see more.**


End file.
